Just Say No
by ImpassionedWriter
Summary: Just Kiss the boy, Jessee. (One of the rare Jessee X Walt Jr. fics)


"That's not him, he'll rat you out to the cashier and we'll be chased off."

Three teenage boys stand on the sidewalk outside of a liqour store, shuffling their feet and trying to appear inconspicuous. They were waiting for the best candidate to bribe into facilitating that night's plans of getting wasted. So far none of the people going into the building had been just right.

Walt Jr. was about to suggest they give up when one of his school mates tapped his shoulder and said, "That's your guy."

He squinted at the trashy red car that had pulled up. "What makes him the one?"

"The ride! Obviously, he could use some cash and he probably remembers what it's like trying to score a six pack. He'll get it for sure. Go on, Flynn."

Walt Jr. balked at the nickname and said, "Why do I have to do it?"

The other boy explained that due to his 'condition' he might be helped out of pity. That was really insulting but Walt Jr. ignored it. He hurried to catch the blond haired twenty year old who was already reaching for the door handle.

Of course it had to be a fiercely attractive guy he was petitioning; as if his friends knew his sexual orientation and arranged it to play a joke on him. But those weren't nice thoughts and he didn't want to dwell on them. "Excuse me." The man stopped and stunning blue eyes swept over the teen, obviously noting on his cruches. "U-Um, my friends and I were wondering... We left our IDs at home and we were wondering-"

"If I'd buy you alcohol?" The blond laughed outright and said, "No way in hell. What are you, seventeen?"

"No, I-I'm twenty one. "

"Bullshit. Rule number one, don't con a con artist. Number two, don't send the youngest looking person thinking his handicap might earn some points." He raised his voice so the other two could hear him as well, "Now go home and have some milk and cookies like good little kids." He patted Walt Jr.'s head and said, "Stay in school." Then went inside.

The teenagers exchanged helpless stares and decided to skedaddle before they were scolded for loitering.

...

Several weeks passed and Walter White the elder was being given a party to celebrate the remission of his cancer. Yet, given the wording of his toast toast, he didn't seem too happy about it. Which was confusing to say the least. Walt Jr. didn't understand why his dad wasn't alight with relief like the rest of them but instead was slumped back as heavily as a grinding stone in his deck chair, throwing back shots of Tequila like a dry man in a desert.

It became clear something was wrong when, after giving the sixteen year old three cups of the bottled liquid, he picked a fight with the boy's uncle over practically nothing. When Walt Jr. had enough of the glaring contest between his two male role models, he excused himself and left through the side entrance of the pool to get some air, not wanting to pass his mom while he was this buzzed. His crutches scraped across the paved driveway, reminders that he was a source of stress to his father; especially in recent weeks. If the chemo hadn't worked he would've been the only man in the house to care for his mother and unborn sister. And while Walt Jr. looked forward to being a big brother, he couldn't help wishing he could be a help instead of a hindrance.

If only he were... different.

"Psst."

Broken out of his daze, Walt Jr. looked around, not seeing where the hiss came from until a hoodie wearing figure leaned out from behind one of the guest's vehicles. His pulse quickened with recognition. It was the blond man with the gorgeous blue eyes who refused to buy him alcohol a few weeks ago. He didn't want to bring up their brief encounter for fear of his parents finding out- although, given Walt Sr.'s current behaviour he might not care- so he stayed quiet.

But the man's eyes lit up as soon as he got a good look at the boy. "Oh, hey. You're that kid. From the liqour store. Do you live here? Shit, no wait... You're Walt's son?"

With a hesitant nod, the boy said, "Yes."

"Is your dad around? Do you think you could get him for me? Tell him it's an emergency, a business matter. Tell him, uh... Hey, are you okay?"

Not really. In fact, the Tequila seemed to be having a detrimental effect on his already compromised mobility. He used the cruches to steady himself and tried to focus on the frowning man in front of him. His eyes were a darker shade than in Walt Jr.'s memory.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked again, venturing forward from his hiding place.

Why had he been hiding? Why was he here in the first place? "You... know my dad?" Walt Jr. struggled to ask, feeling a strange dizziness sweep over him.

"Yeah, kind of. I used to be a student of his."

"What do you need him for?"

"Just work related stuff, yo. Are you gonna get him for me or what?" The man's hands started to twitch with nervous energy and Walt Jr. studied him closely. The reason his eyes looked so much darker was because his pupils were blown wide. Was he high?

Then it struck the teen what sort of business the blond might have with his father. "Are you the drug dealer?"

The hands stilled. "What?"

"Did you sell my dad marijuana? I heard my mom talking about it."

The sounds of laughter rose from the pool and when Walt Jr. let his attention wander in that direction the man in front of him moved closer. The boy took an alarmed step back, which the blond followed, nostrils flaring. "Look, I'm not here to sell him weed, okay? But if your mom sees me that's what she's gonna think. So I need you to go tell him I'm here. No one else, just him. Tell him it's Jesse."

"He won't come. He- He's in a bad mood. And probably drunk."

Jesse's nose wrinkled. "Did you sneak some? You smell like a college student on Saturday night. Fuck." He leaned forward, sniffing to confirm the scent of alcohol.

"J-Just a little. He gave it to me."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Look-"

At that moment, Walt Jr. lost his balance as his grip slipped and went tumbling into the arms of a very surprised Jesse. He tried to regain his stance but it was made difficult by the constricting hold the blond had on him, worried that he might meet the ground face first. Righted at last, with a secure grip on his elbow and a blush rising in his cheeks, Walt Jr. avoided a concerned ocean hued gaze and mumbled, "Sorry... I'm sorry." He pressed his lips into a meek line and concentrated on slowing his heart rate back to normal. Why did his hand have to slip right then? It was fortunate someone was there to catch him but being that ungraceful did not a good impression make.

Jesse angled his head to meet Walt Jr.'s stare. "Are you okay?" He asked for a third time.

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't be dicking around out here if you're tipsy. You might get hurt. Where's your room?"

Not inclined to offer specifics, the brunette said, "Inside."

That earned a short laugh from Jesse who wound an arm around the teen's frame and encouraged him to head for the front door. "I'll help you to it. You should take a nap or somethin' until the buzz wears off."

Walt Jr. let Jesse guide him inside, not certain why his skin felt hot where they touched but knowing it was most likely linked to hormones. Having a person he didn't know volunteer to be this close to him was strange. And nice. Did Jesse have a loved one with a handicap? He was abnormally accustomed to assisting a person with mobility issues.

When they reached Walt Jr.'s bedroom, Jesse hovered protectively beside him until he was safely on the edge of the bed.

A short, awkward silence followed and the blond filled it with a clipped farewell.

"Wait!"

Jesse paused and half turned to raise a brow at the pink faced teen.

"Um... Can you put my crutches over there, please?"

Blue flickered to the foot of the bed where a slim finger was pointing and soon the crutches were placed there, leaning against the wooden frame. Walt Jr. watched Jesse with sincere brown eyes, committing to memory the way he moved, the way his fingers tightened and relaxed and the way his tongue passed over his lips when he first took the objects from the boy.

Aware of the tactless scrutiny, the blond muttered, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you're about to burn holes through my head. You wanna say something, say it."

Jesse straightened and waited for an insult or accusation from his partner's son. The only thing he got was a deflection.

"Thanks for helping me."

"...Yeah, sure. No problem. But stop trying to get drunk, it's not as much fun as you think."

Jesse made his way to the door but Walt Jr. was still not ready to see him leave. He grabbed the abstract patterned hem of Jesse's shirt, "Wait, C-Can I ask a favor?"

Halting, Jesse glanced down and said cautiously, "What kind of favor? If it's alcohol the answer is no. Same goes for drugs; weed or anything else."

"N-Not that... um, would you... k-kiss me?" The teen's stuttered speech was worsened by his nervousness and he felt heat spread over his cheeks and all the way up to his ears. It was a very bold, very stupid thing to ask for but since he doubted they would ever cross paths again it wouldn't hurt to take the chance.

Jesse stared for the longest time, with a look so direct it made the poor boy want to retreat to a dark corner somewhere in embarassment. Finally, Jesse opened his mouth and said, "The hell?"

While attempting to disguise his trepidation as aloofness, Walt Jr. released the cotton and cast his eyes to the side, shrugging. "I dunno. I thought... you might do it, you know, for a crippled kid."

"You're not crippled, "Jesse was quick to answer this time, "And why would you even say that? _Kiss_ you? I'm not gay."

Walt Jr. raised his shoulders again. "Neither am I. But, there's not a lot of girls... who would let me kiss them."

"So? That's not my problem."

The brown haired boy pursed his lips and wished he could be the one now striding to the door with such self assurance.

But the footsteps stopped and he watched as Jesse came back, knocking back the hood of his shirt with a too serious expression. "Why would you even want to kiss me?" He said, gesturing to himself. "I'm not exactly fresh snow, you don't want to know where this mouth has been."

It was weird that that admission gave Walt Jr. a thrill, but it did. Perhaps it was knowing the attractive man in front of him had been with someone, had lost his mind in the throes of passion. A fantasy that, to the virgin teen, would never become reality for him. Not with the way he was. He doubted his ability to handle proper love making without a lot of mood-killing set backs.

"I-I want to know what it feels like."

"You shouldn't throw away you first kiss like that. Save it for some sweet little girl who turns your world upside down with a smile."

"It's not my first."

Blue eyes darted down and up and Jesse shook his head. "Then you already know what it's like."

"I mean with someone older. Who knows what they're doing."

"Make out with one of your mom's friends! In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly compatible."

"It's just kissing. My friend Louis lets me practice with him."

"I'm not Louis."

"Y-You scared? Or is it because I'm like this?"

The brunette tilted his head at the sudden change in Jesse's expression. He looked almost pissed off.

He was in Walt Jr.'s personal space in a split second, growling out, " _Fine._ " Before slamming his lips down on unprepared ones. The startled sound the boy made was smothered by the demanding push of Jesse's lips and the unshaven blond fluff between his nose and mouth tickled. The kiss was rough and unexpected, it was all the brunette could do to keep up with the hungry attention. He couldn't hold back a faint whine when his bottom lip was nipped at harshly. It slowly escalated from lips and teeth to lips, teeth, and tongue; an intense combination that did not at all mimic the curious exploration of two teenage boys.

Walt Jr. felt long fingers fisting around his hair and obeyed the tugging command to lean his head back, allowing Jesse to slide his tongue deeper. The slick velvet danced with the teenger's own uncertain tongue and stroked across the roof of his mouth. It swept forward in perfect sync with the massaging grip now at the base of his neck.

Walt Jr. moaned into Jesse's mouth and triggered another session of lip nibbling. He honestly had no idea how pretty he was or the effect his breathless noises had on the other man. The way he looked with spit slick, swollen lips; so naive and ready to be taken. Irresistable.

Jesse's knee found a place on the bed between Walt Jr.'s and his free hand settled on one of them, earning a shiver as it roamed upwards. He leaned the boy back on the sheets and just as he reached the confined bulge in Walt Jr.'s jeans did he snap back to his senses. Never mind losing control, he was in Walter White's house high as a bird and feeling up his intoxicated teenage son. By the Patron Saints, there was no hope for him now.

The panting form beneath him wiggled and the brown-eyed beauty panted, "Why'd you stop?"

He was utterly perfect, pure and wanting, and it took every single ounce of Jesse's willpower to dismount the bed and not pounce on the flushed boy gazing up at him with pupils enlarged not by the influence of drugs but by the blond himself.

"Now you know what it's like."

"Wi-Will you do it again? Please?"

 _Just say no._

 _Just say no._

 _Just say..._

The mantra was useless and Jesse found himself being slowly drawn back in by the unconscious seduction in Walt Jr.'s lip quirking habit. A flash of tongue over the lips he'd made blushy and the blond was done for; melting as easily for the boy as he did for Jesse.

He'd never been any good at saying no.


End file.
